degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Doll Parts (1)/@comment-5463492-20121027153524
A-Plot People on here are complaining about Campbell and Maya breaking up and to tell you the truth it really does not bother me. I always say the way Campbell and Maya formed their relationship was realistic but even a couple like Maybell that is supposedly "endgame" needs to have the ultimate test. That was done in this episode. It is easy to see why Maya felt the way she did. She wants to be closer to Cam but he is not catching on to her signals possibly due to his problems. The basis of this plot is that Maya just wants some appreciation from people close to her. A pretty bold topic for the 300th episode's main plot I must say. Much like Come as You Are, we're given an insight to how she has total insecurity about herself. The writers made a clever choice by having Maya go from not wanting to participate in a beauty pageant to actually joining one with Tori. As for Zig, I think that his encouragement towards Maya is amazing and necessary since it is exactly what she wanted with Cam. She even said it at the end to Tori that she wants "a guy like Zig"...oh how I love to see where this is going. But I believe Maya made the right call by breaking up with Cam because she does not deserve to being felt unappreciated in a relationship. Also, people should not hate on Zig because his kiss with Maya might stem from his own insecurities as well which we saw in Got Your Money. In general, I'm eager to see where this plot is headed and how Maya's insecurity will control her. Grade: A- B-Plot All I can about this plot is that the writing sure enough has changed. I mean you know it is better when a MORISOL plot is somewhat engaging. It was so funny how Marisol tried to analyze what Mo was hiding. She thinking that him signing the health form himself is because of drugs? haha Also, you got to love how Marisol used the whole "drug addict" argument against Katie to prove her point about Mo. I'm actually interested to see where this is going because I'm pretty sure that needle is not used for heroin. Grade: B+ C-Plot Ahh…Adam. Kary from Degrassi Blog said that this is the first time an Adam plot does not revolve around relationships or being a "supporting character" and I agree. For once, we're seeing how Adam wants to play a sport that puts him in his, for lack of a better term, comfort zone. It's actually compelling watching his confidence. Also, Audra crying over Drew leaving was a surprise and it showed that Adam is all she has given Drew has health issues. Thus, it puts Adam in a tough position: should he be involved in a sport that his mother would disapprove of due to getting possibly injured? Also, it was nice seeing Dallas in this episode with all of his encouragement towards Adam. He's becoming the stable big brother figure that Drew never was. I'm excited to see where this plot takes Adam next week. Grade: A-